Secret Child
by ChibiKreed
Summary: Sophia Annabella, Italian-Turkish, 15, Assassin living with her neglecting father, Altair. She was meant to serve the Ones Who Came Before. Trapped in the Apple of Eden. She aids the assassins in every way she can. Collab with Smeggi.
1. Sophia Annabella

There was this one rumor about a magical item called the Piece of Eden, it was something that those Templar bastards wanted. Now I wanted it. Trained to be stealthy is one of thing I was taught first. I was maintaining steady breathing patterns, made sure I didn't make a sound while approaching my pray. A pair of gossiping novices; they didn't notice me from this range. Talk to the mentors about detecting your surroundings, added to mental list of the things they are doing wrong. I started listening in.

" I heard Mentor Adil talking to Malik about a artifact that the Templars wanted, I think it was called The Apple of Eden. If we get our hand on tha-" stopped him mid sentence when I got out from hiding. I over shadowed the boys easily with my tall structure. They looked frightened by my sudden appearance. _Idiots_, I thought. More things on the list, let's see me being in 100 km range, the thought on treason against the assassins, and slacking off.

"Weren't you ever told gossiping is rude?" I finally spoke. The novices only could open and close their mouths like wild carp, as if wanting to defend themselves from me. I was already heading to Malik, wanting answers.

* * *

"Malik! Get out here!" I called the(more like yelled for) amputee. As if on queue the older man came.

"Yes, bitch?" Is one of the many nicknames he has given me ever since he found out my father is Altair. But now is not play time.

"Tell me what is the 'Apple of Eden' I've been hearing about?! The Novices say that you know about it. What else don't I know?" I placed my hands on my hips, and tapped my foot. I glared at his face, his pupils shrunk and swallowed. "Answer me, damn it!"

His lips started to form a frown. " It's just a rumor around the Novices. It doesn't exist." he said expecting me to believe any lies coming out of his mouth. "Then if it's just a rumor among OUR Novices, why did I hear Templars talking about it?" I smirked triumphantly. "It's classified information that I don't want your sad excuse of a father you have to find out!". "Classified my ass. If Novices are flapping their tongues two ways like they are, a fly can know about it by now," Malik was lost for word, "You're a Rafiq, right? You're suppose to help fellow assassins? Tell me all you know about the apple. You would disobey your purpose just because you hate my father, now would you?"

"True, but our superiors don't want you or Altair to know about the Apple and it's location. Mentor Al Mualim said it clearly." Malik said as I turned my back. "If it's his orders, I'll obey as an assassin under him." I was lying trough my teeth and knew I was.

I went to find my supposed father, I needed to know. Why he was demoted? I wasn't told the detail of the mission he was on while he was still a Master Assassin, while Malik still had two arms, when he was alive. I started to walk to my chamber wanting to change into my peasant clothes. First time I have resorted this, but I need to blend in, I can't have father sniffing me out. I walked of my chambers, looking like those peasants, outside that gate.

I was ready to find out what was really happening, even if it meant I died.

* * *

One liners, yay! And this chapter is really short. This is my first collab that I'm doing with my friend Smeggi . :D. This is going to be epic. It's her turn next. It'll be better than mine.

Anabella is mine. As for Assassin's Creed, I can't say much. See you dudes later!


	2. Altair

Smeggi's chapter :D I hope you like this, I did.

We don't own anything. Only our OC's

* * *

"Altair!" called the angry one-armed Malik. I sighed. Annoyed Malik wasn't good.

"Yes, brother?"

He glared at me,

"Sophia has just come to me asking about the Apple of Eden!"

I sighed again. Sophia, I thought, can't you leave things be?

"My apologies, Malik. I cannot control my daughter's actio-"

"-Well, try, at least."

We were now exchanging glares.

"If you excuse me, I have to go and runs some rounds, to keep an eye out for trouble in the village."

"You're the only trouble, Novice."

I frowned at him one last time, before jogging across the courtyard. I travelled down the hill, and made my way into the village. I took the rooftops, ignoring the confused stares of villagers.

So far, nothing seemed abnormal. The village had a peaceful atmosphere. Today was market day, so a number of stalls holding fruits, perfumes and scarves were out.

All was well until there was shouting, and crashing. My head jerked to where all the commotion was. The familiar sights of men wearing chainmail were running through the stalls, knocking into them and the people in their way.

What were Templars doing in Masyaf?!

I heard a peal of laughter as I noticed a girl leading them across the village. A small girl, not yet a teenager. She was shouting a language I didn't recognise at the soldiers chasing her.

I sighed. She was foolish. She's going to get herself killed.

I stayed hidden, following the girl. Soon, she was cornered in an alley way. I braced myself, about to jump, when-

"Who's the girl?" came a voice behind me. I turned around to see Sophia standing behind me, a frown on her face.

"I don't know," I replied, reflecting her frown

My daughter eyed me carefully. Then, she glanced at the girl who was fighting the soldiers.

I blinked a few times. She was actually fighting them, with not much trouble.

"Father."

I looked back at Sophia.

"Apparently you know about the Apple of Eden," she said.

"I do not know much. But you cannot know about it at all. It's classified information."

She glared at me,

"I know it is. But I want to know!"

"No, Sophia."

Her glare grew fiercer, before she ran off.

I sighed, shaking my head. My attention returned to the girl, whose hands were covered in blood. She climbed up the wall behind her. She then caught my eye, holding my stare for a moment, before she continued running. Her attackers followed her, and so did I.

The young girl picked up a sword, and with a few slashes, another Templar was dead. The other two began to walk towards her, both their swords raised-

With a quick flick of my wrist, I threw two knives at them, and the dropped dead, with blood coming out of their necks.

The girl was alarmed, taking a pace backwards away from me.

Should I take her back to the castle? To the Master? She was obviously a skilled fighter...she'd be a good assassin…

"Follow me, child," I instructed. She glared,

"Why?" she asked, glaring.

"Follow me, child," I repeated.


End file.
